


Two Bites (And Room For One More)

by Leonawriter



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Missing Scene, Multi, Paopu Fruit (Kingdom Hearts), Post-Game(s), Pre-Kingdom Hearts III, Sora being a loveable goofball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonawriter/pseuds/Leonawriter
Summary: Riku turns around to see Sora only to find himself with a face full of fruit. Because there's one thing they still somehow haven't done.





	Two Bites (And Room For One More)

One of the biggest perks of not being a little kid anymore is the fact that you can take your own boat out to the play islands whenever you want. Or at least, that's how Riku saw it.

Sometimes, it was nice just to be able to get away from it all, stare out over the water, knowing that it didn't matter how small this one world was, because it was connected to something so much bigger, and each star that came out at night was another world, full of people and hearts.

It's daytime now, and most of the kids - even kids his age, though it's hard to think of himself  _as_ a kid anymore, after all he's been through - are at school. Even  _Kairi's_ at school.

Riku... isn't. He's been out of things so long, learning an entirely different skillset, that going back to classrooms and teachers and all that would probably not work all that well. At least unlike Sora, he's been able to keep up with things by reading the books on his own time.

And talking of Sora - he thinks he can hear shoes on sand, a tread that's familiar. 

He turns around slowly, not feeling any need to be cautious when it's  _Sora,_  not after all they've been through together,when-

"Mm- _mmph!"_

Having something stuffed into his mouth wasn't he'd been expecting. At all. It's a good thing he knows he doesn't have allergies to anything - that they  _know of_ , at least.

The moment he remembers to actually move again rather than the owlish blinking he'd been doing, he bites down, because that's definitely Sora grinning, still holding whatever it is, and he  _trusts Sora_.

It's... sweet. Sort of like lemon, or mango? A bit sharp, but with none of the sourness.

"Weelllll? How'd you like it?"

Sora is looking  _way_ too pleased with himself to not be up to something, but Riku sighs. He's already this far along, right?

"It's - nice? It'd be nicer if it wasn't just shoved in my face, you know. What even... was... tha- oh."

Sora's grin had only grown wider the more he'd talked, until he'd actually looked down at the thing he'd just been made to take a bite out of, and it was - it was yellow, and star-shaped, and that was a _Paopu fruit._

A Paopu fruit that now had two bites taken out of it.

Sora's grin went from the shit-eating one he only had when there was a really good - or bad - plan involved, to something far more bashful and self-conscious in seconds flat, from the moment Riku realised what it was he'd eaten.

"It's okay, isn't it? I mean, you were always- you always seemed upset whenever we talked about me an' Kairi sharing one, so I figured, if we're all gonna be away on an adventure again, and if it's gonna be one as big and as dangerous as this... now's the best time, right?"

It was then that Riku realised something else about Paopu fruit. It felt... really warm going down.

"Y-yeah," he said. 

Somehow, he'd lost all of his words. 

He also thought that his face was either getting a lot more sun than he'd planned on and he should've stuck to the shade, or... he was blushing.

"It's- I mean, that's a great idea. I think. Yeah."

_Great job, Riku. Clearly becoming a Keyblade Master doesn't magically give you the power to use words properly when you need to._

"Good! 'Cause, I was gonna go to Kairi first but she's still in school right now, and I figured I didn't want you to think we were leaving you out again if you saw! So... d'you wanna come with and help me grab Kairi before she goes home?"

Riku smiled, staring at Sora as he started to walk backwards, arms windmilling for a moment when he lost his balance, and if he didn't know better he almost wouldn't have believed that this was the same Sora who'd saved worlds.  _Almost._

He had to do a half-jog to catch up, laughing.

"I'm mostly coming with you just to make sure you don't shove it in her face like you did with me, Sora."

 _There's a belief, on the Islands, that if two people share a Paopu fruit, then their destinies will become intertwined... that they'll remain a part of each other's lives, no matter what._   _Maybe it's just superstition and it doesn't mean anything, but if I've learned anything from all the worlds we've travelled to, it's that even just a person's belief is powerful to make something come true, sometimes._

_And... if three people are sharing the same wish, doesn't that just make it more powerful?_

_That no matter where we are, or where we end up, we'll always find our way back to each other._

_You... me... and Kairi._


End file.
